Arriving to the new theme park/Coming for a bumpy landing/Welcome to Genesis Park!
This is how Arriving to the new theme park, Coming for a bumpy landing and Welcome to Genesis Park! goes in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, Professor Mosquito Amber and his special guests are arriving the theme park on a helicopter. Dusty Crophopper: So, there are a couple of dinosaurs? Mr. Krabs: So some of you dig up dinosaurs? Copper: Try to! Mr. Krabs: (laughs) Professor Mosquito Amber: I'll have to get use to your cheapskate friend! He must've suffered from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician! Mr. Krabs: Chaotician, actually! Chaotician! John Hammond doesn't subscribe to Chaos either, Particularly what it has to say about his little science project! Professor Mosquito Amber: Codswollop! Eugene, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island! Princess Luna: I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behavior of the system in phase space! Professor Mosquito Amber: A load, if I may say so. of fashionable number crunching, that¹s all it is! Cream Puff: (poking at the Professor's knee) Mr., Mr. Professor Mosquito Amber: (pushing her away) Don't do that! Squidward Tentacles: Hey, Thomas, Lady, you've heard of Chaos Theory? Lady: (shaking her head) No. Squidward Tentacles: No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions? (again, he shrugs) Princess Lady, I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction! Professor Mosquito Amber: I bring scientists, You bring a clarinet player. (looks out the windshield and claps his hands excitedly) There it is! The helicopter arrived at the Isle of Quagea. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Princess Yuna: Where's Isamu? Princess Luna: Don't worry, Yuna. I've got him. (show him on her carrier) Mosquito Amber: Just wait until it lands. The helicopter landed and drops like a rock several times. The foals, their friends and families were getting jumpy. Gypsy: My! That is rather enjoyable! Manny: Indeed, Gypsy dear. Princess Yuna: Wow! This is fun! Professor Mosquito Amber: Just wait until you see what waits us around my island. Arachna: What a nice jeep. The foals, their friends and families hopped aboard the jeep. Princess Yuna: Where are we now? Snowdrop: Yeah, I'm too blind to see. Hiro: I hope we're in the right island. Princess Luna: I don't remember discovering Quagea. Professor Moquito Amber: I discovered this island actually, Your Majesty. The place has Woolly Mammoths, American Mastodons, Sauropods, Edaphosaurus, Horned Dinosaurs, Armor Plated Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Rhinos and other Extinct Animals that eats plants. Pound Cake: I've never seen anything like it! Pumpkin Cake: Me either, Pound Cake! Professor Mosquito Amber: Just wait until you see the Smilodon. Princess Yuna: You have a what now? Professor Mosquito Amber: We have a Smilodon! Snowdrop: Say it again!? Professor Mosquito Amber: We have a Smilodon! Twilight Sparkle: It's so beautiful! SpongeBob SquarePants: This place is amazing! Patrick Star: It's like a prehistoric wonderland! Professor Mosquito Amber: My friends! My dear Princess Yuna! Welcome to Genesis Park! The Lorax: How did you do that!? Professor Mosquito Amber: I'll show it to you all. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225